The present invention pertains generally to fishing lures of the type that may be provided with an attractant to increase lure effectiveness.
The application of a fish attractant to a lure is well known. In prior art lures it is disclosed that various attractants may be applied to lures with some equipped to retain the attractant during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,103 discloses a lure having a capsule inserted therein in frictional engagement with the lure body yet removable therefrom to receive a chemical for lure illumination. The capsule is of imperforate construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,588 discloses a fishing lure rendered luminescent by reason of a chemical light stick housed within an enclosure of the lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,317 discloses a lure formed in halves which may swing relative one another to receive and enclose scented material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,575 discloses a lure having a chamber in which a capsule is housed charged with a liquid attractant to dispense same during lure use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,058 discloses a lure having a tubular cartridge insertable for frictional fit within a socket formed in the lure body. A tubular needle punctures the cartridge upon cartridge insertion to meter discharge of an attractant during lure use. U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,990 discloses a lure body having a cavity therein and an enclosure movably mounted upon the lure to enclose an attractant deposited in the cavity with openings in the closure for emitting attracting discharge.